A Hidden Soul
by Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: Nataku decides to take a trip! What happens? He ends up making friends with the Blade Breakers! Beyblade X crossover.


Hello, there! How are all you bored people doing? This is one of my very first fanfics ever completed. In fact, it is the only fanfic I have ever finished. Just for the record, me no own Beyblade or X. So, with that down, YOU NO SUE ME!!!! Enjoy yourself and if you have any questions, look at the end after finished reading it. If your question is still unanswered, give me a review or e-mail. Me no mind.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! I like getting that sort of stuff! =D  
  
~ Danny ~  
  
P. S.: Don't yell at me because it is a short story!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A HIDDEN SOUL  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Nataku, the genderless human, a Dragon of Earth, one of the seven angels, has no soul. "He" doesn't feel emotions and "he" is alone. Yet, "he" doesn't miss these things because "he" never had them. "He" is a term used, for, although genderless, looks male in face and body structure. So, we shall call "him" "he."  
  
* * *  
  
Nataku decided to look around Tokyo's countryside and the surrounding cities. Kanoe didn't know and his fellow Dragons of Earth didn't care if he left for a period of time.  
  
Satsuki was absorbed with the Beast, Seishiro was chain smoking, Yuto was busy at his job, and, naturally, Kusanagi wasn't there. Nataku couldn't do anything except hang around and do nothing, but doing nothing didn't suit Nataku.  
  
So, he left. He caught a ride on a train and chose a window side seat to gaze out on the countryside. After about three hours on the train (and three hours of a group of tittering females whispering about how cute "he" was and daring each other to go ask "his" name), he exited the train in a small town, not realizing it was a different town than he had intended.  
  
He strolled around the town, looking at the different people. Nataku saw a gathering of children yelling excitedly about something. Shifting his ki- powered cloths, he went over to see what they were cheering about.  
  
In the middle of the crowd, two boys were standing and facing each other. Nataku thought that the crowd was egging the two on in a fight. This is exactly the kind of thing the Dragons of Earth are trying to get rid of! He thought. Then he realized that there was a wok between them and there were two tops spinning around inside.  
  
The boys were shouting at the tops to do different things. The tops responded to them by attacking or circling or even retreating. Suddenly, one top went after the other and knocked it out. From the looks of the spectators, the match was over.  
  
Unimpressed, Nataku moved on and resumed his sightseeing. Little did he know, someone was watching him closely.  
  
Nataku arrived at a river while following a road that led over it. He realized that he had stayed longer than he had intended and had inadvertently missed the train back. Nataku realized that he would have to find someplace to stay for the night. The train he missed was the last one for that day. He chose to sleep near the bridge since the Beast had predicted rain that night.  
  
And rain it did. It pounded down all night long, making the river swell and run faster.  
  
* * *  
  
That next morning, he woke up and looked down at the river. He heard a yell and snapped his head around to see a rough-looking boy coming towards Nataku. Unimpressed (as usual), he watched the boy come up and stop.  
  
"What do you want?" Nataku intoned. His voice was flat from his lack of emotion, but it sounded female. His ki-charged cloths shifted on their own accord and the boy gaped at them in amazement.  
  
Then, he shook himself and said, "I saw you watching that Beyblade match yesterday."  
  
"So, what do you want?" Nataku repeated.  
  
"Just for your information, I'm Carlos of the Blade Sharks! Since you're not from around here, I wanted to know what your name was. That, and if you Beyblade."  
  
"My name is Nataku. No, I do not 'Beyblade.' Is this what you wanted?" The cold bluntness of Nataku's words was visibly angering this Carlos. He was starting to turn red in his anger and was about to answer when the two of them heard a scream.  
  
Nataku turned his head coolly, but Carlos whipped his head around to see what the commotion was. In the swollen, fast-paced river, a girl was struggling to keep her head above water. Alongside the river, two boys were trying to help her out. They were shouting encouragement at her and she was crying the best she could in the raging river.  
  
Something-Nataku wasn't sure what-stirred within him and he lightly jumped up onto the railing on the bridge. Frowning slightly, he took his cloths in hand, waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
  
Carlos, not sure what Nataku was about to do, watched him suspiciously. Suddenly, the white-haired Nataku twitched his hands and the cloths shot out and wrapped themselves around the girl and, wrapping the cloths around his hands and lightly flicking them, pulled the drenched girl out of the water. He lifted her high up and set her down gently onto the bridge beside him. The cloths uncoiled and rearranged themselves around Nataku. //Those cloths actually did stuff on their own!// He thought.  
  
Nataku turned his eyes to meet Carlos's and, without a word, ran off. The girl watched him go, surprised that her hero didn't say anything. The boys that were chasing her down the river came up and were immediately suspicious of Carlos.  
  
One of them, wearing a red cap, grabbed the front of Carlos's shirt and demanded to know if Carlos had saved the girl. Carlos responded by telling him, "No, it wasn't me, Tyson! It was some weird guy!"  
  
The blond boy that was comforting the girl asked her, "Is that true, Melanie?"  
  
She nodded and said, "That's right, Max. Some white-haired guy used some sort of rags to get me out of the river. They wrapped tight and pulled me out. It was strange!"  
  
"So, where is he?" Tyson asked irritably. Carlos, not being able to breathe through Tyson's grip, choked out that he went away. He pointed feebly with one hand and was immediately dropped. Tyson went towards the direction indicated, but was called back by Max. They left Carlos behind and took Melanie home.  
  
* * *  
  
Nataku couldn't understand it. //Why did I save that girl? I am a Dragon of Earth, dedicated to the destruction of mankind. What made me do that?!// His cloths shifted again as he sat in a huge tree overlooking a park. He pondered these questions until he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning he awoke and jumped down out of the tree. Then he heard voices and noticed that it was the girl and the two boys from yesterday. Another kid with large glasses was with them with a laptop under his arm.  
  
Nataku didn't move. In fact, the thought never occurred to him. When the girl looked up, Nataku started slightly. She broke away from her friends and ran up to him as he started to move away.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," she said, "My name is Melanie. What's yours, sir?" Her large blue eyes watched him and he asked himself again about what he had felt.  
  
Then, his eyes snapped away from hers and looked up to see two Dragons of Heaven. One was Karen Kasumi, the controller of fire. The other was Seiichiro Aoki, the wind master.  
  
"Nataku, leave those children alone!" Seiichiro demanded. He stepped forward and created a light breeze at his fingertips as a threat. Karen drew the kids away and stood protectively in front of them.  
  
"I was not the one that went up to them. They came up to me, wind master," Nataku replied. His voice sent chills up the spines of Max, Tyson, and Kenny. Melanie stood with her hands clasped over her heart, her doe eyes searching Nataku's face.  
  
"If you want to fight me, then let's have at it," Nataku continued, locking eyes with Seiichiro, "Though, you cannot raise your power shield here, Dragon of Heaven. This isn't Tokyo."  
  
"That's true, Dragon of Earth, but this is a park. There are no buildings to be destroyed if we fight. I won't need my power shield to kill you!" And with that, he launched himself at Nataku, who brought his cloths into a shape of a pentagram before him. They caught fire and threw Seiichiro backwards.  
  
Seiichiro landed like a cat on his feet in the tree above Nataku and threw a vortex of wind at the Dragon of Earth. It caught Nataku, threw him down, and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Nataku groaned in pain. His lip was busted and the blood trickled down his chin. His arms were bloody from the tree limbs that scratched him on his way down to the ground. He struggled to get up. His ki-charged cloths, dependent on his energy levels, were limp around him and he was at the total mercy of Seiichiro Aoki.  
  
Melanie and he boys were watching all of this from behind Karen. When Nataku had fallen, injured and bloodied, they started to feel that these new people were not very kind.  
  
Melanie, not being able to take it anymore, rushed out to protect Nataku from Seiichiro's final move as he attacked. Surprised and shocked, Seiichiro diverted his attack. It landed on a tree, tearing it to shreds.  
  
Seiichiro dropped to the ground and asked, "Why do you protect Nataku?" Karen, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were all shocked to see her stop Seiichiro.  
  
"Because he saved me from the river yesterday!" she yelled. Nataku pushed himself up slowly, his face grimacing slightly on his still features.  
  
"That Dragon of Earth wants to destroy mankind!" yelled Karen. At that, Melanie gasped and looked to Nataku for conformation. Nataku only pushed her away and staggered to his feet. The cloths lifted themselves up and he gasped for air after sharp pain bit into his side.  
  
"He wouldn't do that!" Melanie yelled after she took his actions as a rejection of that statement.  
  
"No," whispered Nataku, "She is right. The Dragons of Earth - believe - that mankind is a plague to this planet. - We seek to - heal the Earth." He was clutching his side in pain and gasping. Melanie looked horrified as he continued. "Do - not - call me-'he.' I am not - male - nor am I female. I was created, not born." He fell again to one knee. "I don't feel - emotions like you do. I - don't know why I saved you. So, it would be best if you left me alone."  
  
What Nataku didn't realize was the fact that his voice was betraying emotion. It was conveying loneliness and hatred. Hatred of himself. Seiichiro, in hearing this, stopped his windstorm and Karen smiled.  
  
"I told you, Nataku, that you had emotions. Every living creature has emotions, even you," she said to him. For the first time in his entire life, emotion showed on his face in the form of surprise.  
  
"We will meet again, Nataku. You better be healed by then," Seiichiro sad and with that, the Dragons of Heaven walked away. Seiichiro only paused for a moment to get his broken glasses, battered tie, and torn-up jacket. Then, they were gone, leaving Nataku to be with four very confused kids.  
  
* * *  
  
Nataku stayed with Tyson for a few days until his wounds had healed. Much to the disappointment of his newfound friends, he would not tell them about the fight between the Dragons of Heaven and the Dragons of Earth. However, they did teach him a few things about Beyblading and showed him a few battles between Dragoon and Draciel. He was eventually introduced to Kai and Ray, the other two members of the Blade Breakers. Kenny introduced Dizzy (Kenny's trapped bit-beast in his computer) and Nataku was interested to meet a computer that had AI and wasn't the Beast.  
  
After he was finally healed, he returned to Tokyo on the train and met up with the other Dragons of Earth. They took him to Kanoe, who was very angry with him.  
  
Naturally, Nataku didn't reveal his feelings in voice or face. He didn't want anyone to realize that his trip had changed him dramatically. That the emotionless Nataku had actual emotions.  
  
Of course, this trip didn't change his mind about being a Dragon of Earth. Yet, his experiences had taught him the values of feeling, if not being human.  
  
He kept his emotions hidden until he once again encountered the wind master, who sacrificed his own life to save his loved ones. At that time, Nataku showed his shock and a little bit of fear when the two died in their apocalyptic battle.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Okay, okay! I know that this match has nothing of Kai being with the Demolition Boys, but I had made this up before those shows ever aired on TV! And don't ask me about those episodes! My rather dumb sister decided to watch Buffy in the mornings and I haven't had the chance to watch my morning Animes. ~ Danny ~ 


End file.
